1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing a display apparatus and a user interface (UI) screen displaying method, and more particularly, to providing a display apparatus, which displays a UI screen for controlling content reproduction, and a UI screen displaying method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent developments in the content industry, users may now enjoy various content reproduced through their electronic devices.
Electronic devices reproduce content through a player capable of reproducing content. In the content players of the related art, a user may be inconvenienced because UI elements for providing functions unnecessary for the user may be disposed on a UI. Accordingly, a user must search for a desired function before it may be executed.
Thus, there is a need for an approach for providing a more intuitive interface by configuring a screen with only UI elements capable of providing user-desired functions.